


Confessions of fanatics

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s05e17 Kapiushon, Fanatics getting their just desserts, Fanatics suck, Gen, Not for Lauriver fans, Not for WestAllen fans, based on that, for fun, villain becomes hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Adrian Chase makes a Laurel/KC fanatic and a WA fanatic confess to their sins. Crack fic.
Kudos: 10





	Confessions of fanatics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> It's what the title and summary say. At this point, I'm not even mad. I just find it a hilarious idea and I'm gonna get some kicks from writing it and ripping their BS arguments apart *snickers*
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.

A Katie Cassidy/Laurel fanatic and a WestAllen fanatic woke up in what looked like a long-abandoned office, with their hands chained to the ground.

They looked in their front and were horrified on seeing Adrian Chase standing there, looking at them both with a sick smirk. They realized they were in Justin Claybourne's old office where Adrian had tortured Oliver in 5x17.

"What-what-what are you gonna do?" The KC fanatic asked as both gulped.

"If you're gonna kill us, just do it", the WA fanatic said, though they had a feeling it was gonna be much worse than that.

"That's sweet", Chase said. "But I'm not interested in killing you, fanatics."

"Then why are we here?" The KC fanatics asked.

"Well, as I said in the show, Oliver helped me discover who I really am", Adrian said to them. "And now that Wade Wilson and some author called Aragorn II Elessar have brought me here, I'm gonna help you two do the same."

* * *

Later

Adrian pulled out the heads of the two idiots from the water as they gasped for breath.

"Just 5 seconds for both of you", Adrian said, disappointment in his voice. "I thought with all that energy you use to type your hate reviews, you would last a bit longer than even Oliver."

"Please, stop this!" The WA fanatic begged with tears in their eyes.

"I can't stop this, only you can", Adrian said to them. "And the only way for you two to stop it is to confess."

"That we harass people?" The KC fanatic asked.

"Nothing so pedestrian", Adrian said as he walked around the two of them. "I want you two to tell me your secrets, fanatics. I want you two to confess to me the one thing you have been afraid to admit to yourselves."

"WHAT?" Both cried out in horror and frustration.

"Fine", Adrian shrugged. "You two will come around eventually. Now where were we?"

He grabbed their heads and dunked them into the water again for five seconds.

* * *

Later

The two fanatics woke up and saw Adrian having stuck several names and photos on the wall.

"Do these names look familiar?" Adrian asked.

"What is this?" The WA fanatic asked as they both sat on their knees.

"Do you remember all these names?" Adrian asked the KC fanatic. "These are the authors you harassed."

He turned to the WA fanatic. "And the women in these pictures are Barry's other love interests and Grant's wife, as well as Caity, Juliana, Emily and Stephen's wife. They are all your victims. You've harassed Danielle Panabaker, Shantel VanSanten as well as LA Thomas, Grant's wife, WA fanatic. And you KC fanatic, you've harassed Caity Lotz, Juliana Harkavy, Emily Bett Rickards and Cassandra Jean, Stephen's wife. And both of you have harassed authors who have written other pairings for Oliver and Barry."

"They did terrible things", the KC fanatic said as his eyes fell on Phillipe363's name. "They had victims. Like Phillipe363 wrote a fic where Laurel is Prometheus and another where she is a whore who was on the Queen's Gambit instead of Sara and sleeping with Robert, and one where she committed suicide."

"And he also wrote a Lauriver fic in which Oliver reunited with Laurel in 3x14, and another where she survived 4x18, two of those actually, and another where she was Oliver's wife post-Crisis", Adrian said. "Those fics were mostly to teach you lot a lesson, except the one where Laurel committed suicide, as that was just an idea he got. And same for other authors who wrote good Lauriver until your harassment made them write stuff like that to teach you a lesson as well as for fun."

Gesturing to the door, he said. "Confess your secrets, fanatics, and all this ends. I'll give you two a gift, and you two can walk out that door and go back home."

Adrian then lifted a bow and fired one arrow at both of them. They screamed hysterically in pain and agony as their shoulders were hit.

"Disappointing", Adrian rolled his eyes as they knocked themselves out by screaming too much.

* * *

Later

The two woke up again as Adrian paced around them. The arrows had been ripped out of them, they noted.

"Confess, fanatics", Adrian said. "Tell me your secrets."

"We don't know what you want from us!" The WA fanatic exploded.

"I want you two to tell me what you've been so afraid to tell yourselves", Adrian said.

"I'm gonna harass more people!" The KC fanatic screamed.

"Finally we're getting somewhere", Chase said. "Confess."

"Confess fanatics", Adrian said as the fanatics tried to free themselves but couldn't even budge the chains. "You harassed these authors because they don't write Lauriver or WestAllen fics, and in the latter's case, bash Iris. But that's not really true, is it? No."

"Laurel and Iris were just an excuse", Adrian said as he walked around, doing gestures with his hands. "The authors not writing for them or bashing them was just an excuse. The idea that all this harassment is some heroic crusade for Laurel and Iris was just an excuse."

"Excuse for what? Huh!" The WA fanatic snapped. "Tell us!"

"You tell me fanatics!" Adrian snapped and knelt close to them, saying in a whisper. "You tell me."

"You've told yourself you harass because you have to for Laurel and Iris", Chase said. "Confess, fanatics. You don't harass because you have to for them. So why? Why do you do it?"

"Because I'm SJW", the WA fanatic suddenly spoke.

"What?" Adrian asked with malevolent glee in his eyes.

Getting up, the WA fanatic yelled at the top of their lungs. "I'M SJW! I GET KICKS FROM THROWING WORDS LIKE 'RACISM' AND 'NAZI' EVEN IF THEY HAVE NO MEANING! AND I GET OFF ON SEEING CAITLIN IN PAIN!"

"I was cheated on", the KC fanatic suddenly spoke.

"What?" Adrian asked, the malevolent glee in his eyes getting even sicker.

Getting up, the KC fanatic yelled at the top of their lungs. "I WAS CHEATED ON! BUT MY CHEATING PARTNER GAVE ME GOOD SEX SO I LET THEM CHEAT ON ME! AND THAT'S WHY I SUPPORT LAURIVER BECAUSE WHILE OLIVER CHEATED ON LAUREL, HE GAVE GOOD SEX TO HER! SO THEY ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!"

At this point, Adrian was laughing hysterically, holding his stomach, looking like he was going to fall down.

After a minute, he sat down with his back to the wall, laying his legs out, still struggling to control his laughter. "How does it feel? Knowing I saw the things in you that you couldn't see yourselves?"

Getting up, he said. "So your harassment crusades were based on a lie."

He then took off their shirts and said. "Now it's time to brand you both with permanent tattoos."

They screamed as Adrian branded them both.

* * *

Later

The two fanatics woke up and gasped on seeing their chests. The WA fanatic screamed in horror on seeing that an image of Barry and Patty kissing, another of Barry and Caitlin holding hands, another of Barry and Kara interacting, another of Barry and Felicity kissing and another of Barry and Linda kissing were branded on their body deeply.

The KC fanatic screamed in horror on seeing an image of Oliver and Felicity kissing, another of Oliver and Sara kissing and another of Tommy and Laurel kissing branded on their body deeply.

And due to some magic Aragorn the author's good friend Gandalf the wizard from Tolkien's works had conjured, these were never going to go away, no matter how hard the fanatics tried. This was their punishment now. They were free to live, but they were always gonna carry on their bodies everything they stood against.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hilarious to write Adrian as this hero who gets rid of the toxic Arrowverse characters as well as the toxic fanbase.
> 
> As for WA, just got some more stupid comments from them on a SPALLEN video of all things, just take a look at the BS they spewed there-
> 
> "Patty never had a relationship with Flash, only Barry, while with Iris, Barry exposed her to his Flash side and also built a relationship with her as Flash. Patty would have been a toxic girlfriend with that temper anyway."
> 
> I would almost pity this idiot for not realizing Barry's behavior around Iris as Flash can easily be the grounds for a restraining order. And toxic girlfriend with a temper? You sure you're not talking about Iris? Because she has shown exactly what that's like in Seasons 3-5. She is a sociopath who cares only about herself.
> 
> "Barry/Linda, Barry/Caitlin and Barry/Patty can never happen. Barry is the only one for Iris. Biris is the best pairing in DC ever."
> 
> Well, Barry was Iris' second choice after Eddie anyway. And what the hell is Biris? Some escaped mental patient? So pathetic they don't even know their toxic ship's proper name.
> 
> And remember when Caitlin was injured in 3x18? I saw a WA fanatic saying somewhere how 'seeing her in pain is sexually pleasing to me.'
> 
> So WA fanatics get off on seeing people in pain, and WA haters are the disgusting ones *laughs like Nicolas Cage and Joker combined*
> 
> And the Lauriver fanatics are terrible too. See their BS comments on Stand with Ward and Queen's 'A love of two earths', specifically the last chapter-
> 
> 'Break up Lauriver for any doppelgangers with each other to do Canarrow is disgusting. This is Guggenheim level of b***. Quit blaming us for why you don't want to do Lauriver. Sara was a rebound for Laurel in Arrow season 2. Oliver did not see himself worthy of Laurel so Felicity got all his feelings transferred to her. Oliver will only ever truly love Laurel. Go watch Arrow 100th episode that proves Lauriver is forever!'
> 
> 'Hope Lauriver gets back together and you get over this b*** for blaming Laurel fanatics. Bad apples are everywhere. Live with it. Laurel needs to get her man back as they can come to fall in love with each other and not replace the people they lost for seeing more as rebounds. Would love to see that. Laurel getting her man back and showing him she is the only one for her with Sara not stealing Oliver again. Sara's gotten in Lauriver way from the start. We do not even know if Laurel called the SCPD on that stupid party. The only word we have is Sara's and she has been proven to be an unreaible source. Oliver cheated on Laurel twice in the show. Not the ten f*** times Sara came up with trying to break Lauriver apart.'
> 
> You're right fanatic, bad apples are everywhere. And you are the most rotten one. If I throw you into the dustbin, the dustbin will come alive and spit you out in disgust.
> 
> And I got a review from them on 'You are terminated' which went like this-
> 
> "Laurel should be with Oliver in Terminator helped future. Lauriver is the one true way to live! CanArrow, Olicity and MerLance are all placeholders for Lauriver."
> 
> I told Stand about this, and he said he got the exact same comment a day ago, minus the Terminator stuff. Talk about pathetic.
> 
> And I've got to say, the Olicity fics are actually better written on this site than most Lauriver fics. Only good Lauriver authors that I know of, who write sensible stuff, are Stand with Ward and Queen, Phillipe363, Bl4ckHunter and ArlyssTolero (who has now abandoned FF due to the fanatics' BS and will only post on AO3).
> 
> See, in these Olicity fics, Oliver is actually treated respectfully, and a lot of BS that is thrown on him at the show is ripped apart. Basically, these authors try to do right by both Oliver and Felicity. If they wrote Olicity on the show, I could have even supported it.
> 
> But Lauriver, aside from these authors, is written terribly. Because the authors writing these fics have Laurel behave the exact same way Felicity does in the show, and have her treat Oliver the same way Felicity does in the show, but because its Laurel, its fine for her to do it.
> 
> See, Phillipe363 has this one-shot set in the Rebirth Universe where Oliver calls out Dinah for physically abusing him (like hitting him in the nuts, which is physical abuse), and this is what a Laurel fanatic said on there-
> 
> "Oh fuck off. That for the guest and the author you shit heads. Dinah Laurel Lance aka the badass Black Canary is awsome. She can do whatever she wants!"
> 
> See! Bunch of hypocrites if I ever saw any.
> 
> Their punishments were fitting, weren't they?
> 
> Anyway, getting off my soapbox now.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other story. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
